


BELLO EMBUSTERO

by demonshide7



Series: Beautiful Liar [3]
Category: VIXX, Wontaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, male 2 male, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A member has a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	BELLO EMBUSTERO

   
~*~*~  
N rubbed his pounding head. 

Ravi and Leo.  LR.  They were so beautiful together.  Their voices melded together beautifully.  But his duty came first.  He had to protect the group as a whole.  It wasn’t that he was against this.  He was no…phobe.  But VIXX as a group of six came first.  He was just sorry that Leo and Ravi had to hide and lie about who they were.

N scoffed. 

All of them had to. 

Shades of DBSK someone had said, if they only knew.  If they only knew!  The ironic thing is their family names, too.  Jung and Kim.  He supposed that if he wasn’t the leader, JungTaekwoon would push the leader’s responsibilities onto Kim Wonsik.  Although N was surprised in how well Leo was taking to the leadership role in VIXX LR.  It still embarrassed him, but he was doing better than before.  N had to admit that the CEO’s plan was indeed a good one.  Except for that.  That one thing that could bring it all crashing down. 

He had to hand it to them though.  Leo was as good as his word.   He kept it somewhat impersonal.  The problem was even when the cameras were off, Leo kept it as impersonal as his feelings allowed.  It wasn’t quite so… easy.  It wasn't in Leo's nature to not want to touch someone he felt so deeply for.  Sometimes, he got jealous of other people's attention on Ravi or of Ravi's attention on someone else.  All of them dared not approach Leo in one of his moods.  Only Ravi could get into his personal space or N could always bully him out of it.  It just wasn’t easy.  Leo would get angry and Hongbin, Ken or Hyuk would not know exactly what triggered that.  The wish to avenge himself or some such.  Although sometimes, N found that Ken seemed to be provoking Leo more than necessary.  The references to go with Ravi to some island out of all five other members, Ken picks Ravi and for stupid reasons. 

There was always Ravi as welll. He, too, found it difficult to keep his hands to himself, or his eyes. And the cameras keep catching it. Both of them seem to surreptitiously follow each other with their eyes. Ravi sometimes breaks formation, but he hated seeing his Leo hyung seem so alone at the end of the line. So, he cajoled smiles, laughter, and sit beside him. Every now and then, his gaze would fall on Leo and N can see just how seriously deep the other cared for Leo.

“I’m the liar,” N muttered to himself. 

He should have said that he was jealous.  Jealous of Leo’s devotion to Ravi.  He wanted Leo’s attention on him not Ravi.  Taekwoon was his, dammit!  He was supposed to be his…

But even in all his denial, he could see that it took a toll on them both.  It was just a testament to their… strength…of will… of purpose that they didn’t go there.  Or perhaps it was their personal characters… Cha Hakyeon knew that inside the two men resided a chivalrous code of honor, one they probably learned in childhood.  It made them so much purer than…normal human beings.  It made N just a little bit more hateful towards the both of them.  Chivalry should have just died long ago, dammit!

Cha Hakyeon didn’t feel chivalrous.  He was such a liar, after all.  He didn’t feel beautiful about it either.  It didn’t really get him anything except a rather morose Leo.  Although with VIXX LR, Leo was smiling more as his attention was focused on just Ravi.  And Ravi’s attention was focused most solely on Leo.  They had to work closely together after all.  Kim Wonsik still laughed at Leo’s… obliviousness… shyness… the things he said… And Leo laughed at the things that Wonsik did.  Things Wonsik probably learned from Ken to make Leo look at him more. 

The lie sat like ashes on leader Cha’s tongue.  Most especially when he sees the momentary flinch in Leo’s eyes when Ravi chased Ken or draped his arms around Hongbin.  And more so when he notices Ravi’s bright smile slips a little when Hongbin draped himself over Leo.  He knew that Ravi always looked away when N hugged on Taekwoon.  Leo allowed it, although he allowed it begrudgingly, because it kept Ravi just that bit distant for Leo’s resolve not to weaken.  VIXX came first.  Ravi’s future came first.  Leo will not stand against it. 

N hated that.  Leo was willing to sacrifice what could be for the happiness of a future Kim Wonsik.  It told of how deeply Jung Taekwoon loved Kim Wonsik.  N wanted that.  And he wanted that from Jung Leo.  He hated that Ravi was the recipient. 

Still, as the leader, N’s duty to the group as a whole came first.  They had to know that.  It was for their own good.  Nothing mattered at this point in time except for that.  Who knew what the future held?  Who knew if they’d still be popular in a few more years?  N sighed. 

Yeah, he’ll keep on lying.  One ugly lie after another.  What’s one more, after all, in the great many he’s told?  He hoped that their future was brighter.  Until then, he’s going to keep doing what he’s doing – protect them all.   And keep lying to himself that he’s doing this for their own good.  It just hurt too much to tell Taekwoonie the absolute truth about that day and his harsh words…  Cha Hakyeon was ugly…  So ugly… he told a lie…   And it wasn’t even half as beautiful as the song VIXX LR sang.

 

_**~Fast Forward 15 years~** _

 

The news reached Cha Hakyeon overseas.

Kim Wonshik, a noted actor and songwriter in South Korea, finally acquired his divorce papers.  

Hakyeon tsked.  He saw that coming long time ago.  The wife wasn’t horrible, per se.  She was just… well… a gold-digger.  That’s the best Hakyeon can describe her.  

It was a messy affair, that proceeding.  She didn’t get as much as she thought she would get.  Not when the people caring for Kim Wonsik’s children were his sister and his parents as the woman he married had said that she was too busy to be a mother to the son and daughter she birthed.  Kim Wonsik was the one more in the children’s lives than Mommy was since their births.  Considering that the children were already at talking age, the children chose to be with their father and father’s family than their birth mother whom they didn’t know all too well except when she came in angrily demanding money to be given to her.  

The other news that came out from South Korea floored him. 

Jung Taekwoon, CEO of Leo6 Entertainment, was heard to have broken up with his alleged boyfriend. 

The boyfriend had said that Jung Taekwoon was too cold a guy for him, that he felt more like a toy than one in  a serious relationship.  The hateful man went on several entertainment news saying so.   Cha Hakyeon thought it was so much in bad taste.  He hated that ex-boyfriend immediately.  And for heaven’s sakes!  He wasn’t even as good looking as Kim Wonsik! 

The news ricocheted through all of Asia and into the rest of the world.  After all Jung Taekwoon was supposed to be the badass chic man when he was in VIXX.  He had kept a lid on any personal information since the last time his name was dragged through the mud when his wife of only two years divorced him saying that Leo of VIXX was indeed a cold man.  She left him to care for their twin sons.  And Jung Taekwoon had risen to the challenge.  But Taekwoon was bi?  Was that even possible?  This was the cold and tough CEO of Leo6 Enterprises after all.  He built his empire up from the earnings he had.

N scoffed.  IF the world only knew.

The very public breakup was more than Taekwoon could take.  Taekwoon looked into the camera as Cha Hakyeon watched on the TV in the Paris flat he shared with his significant other.  His eyes were still piercingly cold.  Sharp.  Cutting.  More so than they were when VIXX was still reigning over the airwaves.

“If it’s true, what of it?  If it’s not true, it’s still the same.  I’m still the CEO of Leo6.  I own the damn thing.  He can say all he wants, how does that affect what I do?” Jung Taekwoon said coolly, lifting a perfect eyebrow, his face, cold and unruffled.  “It’s not as if he’ll get anything from me.  If he wants your pity, then pity him.  I have no need to give him mine.  This is… burdensome.” 

And just like that, Jung Taekwoon’s legend was again resurrected.  He was only nice to the members of VIXX and their families.  His twins were his life.  The children only knew him as their parent.  The twins were interviewed by the paparazzi as well.

The boy, Jung Wontae said in the same demeanor as his father, “My father can fall in love with whoever he wants.  And if that guy thinks that my father is too cold a man, he didn’t want to get to know the real man.  He obviously only wanted a superficial relationship.  He wanted fame.  He should work for it instead of using my father’s hard earned reputation for it.”

N laughed.  The boy was at least a better talker than his father was.

“Serves him right,” the other twin, Sikwoon, said. 

Wontae and Sikwoon reminded N a lot of a younger Kim Wonsik.  Although Sikwoon looked a lot more like Taekwoonie when he was serious and unsmiling.  He was known for not talking much, but his glances spoke volumes.  They glittered with challenge.  They were both as charismatic as their famous father.  And the kids were in their father’s corner. 

Hakyeon wanted to clap for Jung Taekwoon.  That was so classically Leo.  The children were also adorable!  So very much like Leo. 

Hakyeon owed Leo a debt that was difficult to repay.  After all, it was Leo who encouraged him to immigrate to a place more favorable to N’s orientation.  South Korea has steadily progressed in their acceptance of such relationships, but the public was fickle and sometimes, still, traces of bigotry ran rampant. 

The media was merciless when he came out of the closet. 

“Hakyeon.  There are other countries in the world that would welcome your talent,” Jung Taekwoon had said.  “If it’s too much, you can always seek out another avenue there.  I do not mind helping.  If you want to stay here, I’ll be by your side.”

Now N ran dance studios and theaters from San Francisco to Paris.  It was CEO Jung’s money that helped start them up. 

“I need to go to South Korea,” N told his significant other.  That one nodded his head.  N’s significant other understood that when it came to VIXX and its members, N was very protective of them.  Especially one named Jung Taekwoon. 

N was going to go and lend his support for Taekwoonie in however way the man would allow him.  Even if it’s just a shoulder to cry on.  Not that Hakyeon really expected that, but just in case.  He remembered that Taekwoonie had used him as that when they were together once upon a time.  Even the cameras caught that, even when he, Cha Hakyeon, was being mean.  It was Ravi, he thought, that caught that particular clip.  N laughed just a little. 

 ~*~

The first person to greet him was Lee Jaehwan-Ken.  Ken invited him for drinks before he left Paris.  N expected to see him the next day or sometime.  Ken didn’t even leave N time to settle himself.  He met N at the airport, shoved his luggage into a van and directed N into a posh hotel bar. 

“You know, hyung, we really should get those two to meet,” Jaehwan said after so much small talk. 

“Who?” Hakyeon prevaricated.

“Leo and Ravi.  Don’t pretend that you didn’t know just how deeply they hid what was in their hearts.  Jung Taekwoon had a brief marriage where he had twin sons.  Then his wife divorced him 8 years ago.  That’s the reason he built up his entertainment company.  Lee Hongbin is one of his noted and celebrated cinematographers and photographer, you know,” Jaehwan said.

“You knew?  How?” Hakyeon said.  “I thought they hid it very well.”

“Let me see… Ah, NOOOO!  Not very well.  Not when I was the recipient of many awkward in between stuff between the two of them,” Jaehwan exclaimed. 

Okay, he was lying a little.  He knew because of a shouting match he overheard between Leo and N.  He was trying to keep them, Leo and Ravi, distant from each other.  He, too, wanted to protect Ravi as well as the group.  Hell!  He wanted to make sure the group stayed together! 

“But I was like you, concerned for the longevity of all of us together and apart.  However, you lied.”

“What the hell did I lie about?” Hakyeon muttered darkly.

“You told Leo hyung that it wasn’t okay.  That Leo couldn’t speak to Ravi about such things.  That was because you were jealous of Ravi.  You wanted Leo to pay attention to you,” Jaehwan said.

Hakyeon looked into the murky glass of soju he had in front of him.  He said nothing.  It was the truth. He did wonder how Jaehwan knew what he has said to Leo that long ago time.

“Despite that, you left us here and still Taekwoon hyung defended you to the masses and made sure that they knew you were still a beautiful human being who deserved a better life, a beautiful love like you have now,” Jaehwan said.  “That’s why I said let’s get those two together.  I think we owe them for their sacrifice.  And it was a sacrifice, neh?”

“Tell me how,” Hakyeon said after a long silence.  “For all that Jung Taekwoon had done for me and mine, I’ll do what I can.  But you don’t know if they still hold each other in their hearts.”

“Then we give them an opportunity to see if they still do,” Jaehwan countered. 

He had thought about this long and hard.

Hakyeon was silent as he thought about this idea. 

Then he looked at Jaehwan and asked, “So how do you propose to give them a chance?”

Jaehwan laughed and grinned.  “We tell them a beautiful lie.”

~*~

2 months after that drinking session, Kim Wonsik and Jung Taekwoon stared at each other across a dining table in an over the water bungalow in Tahiti.  There were tropical dishes ubiquitous to Tahiti in between them.  They had feasted on fresh fish in coconut milk as well as some tropical fruits as they talked of things. 

But time had been ticking and now… they both had an inkling of something not quite… right…

They both received invites that said “Let’s do a VIXX reunion.  It’s been too long.  But we can’t have it in South Korea.  The fishbowl is too much for me.  Come to Tahiti.  The bungalow will be paid for as will breakfasts and dinners for two whole weeks.  Let’s pretend we’re teenagers again!  We’ll all sleep in the same bungalow.” 

The invitation was signed by Cha Hakyeon.  The irony wasn’t lost on them that it was in on black card stock with gold pen lettering.  Kinda like the one in their Beautiful Liar video a lifetime ago.

What had them staring awkwardly at each other was that no one else seemed to be coming. 

“Should I be worried?” Kim Wonsik asked, eyeing the now very quiet Jung Taekwoon.

Jung Taekwoon regarded him coolly.  “I don’t know.  Should you?”

Kim Wonsik laughed uneasily.  Jung Taekwoon looked out into the vast cerulean sea.  The sun will be setting soon. 

“I feel like this is a set-up, hyung,” Kim Wonsik said.  “Not that I object… It’s just that… well… things…”

Jung Taekwoon turned and looked at the man that sat across from him.  They’ve been waiting for hours for someone else to come.  He started getting suspicious when four hours had turned into six…  They were already on the seventh hour… and nothing yet.  And the phone calls made were not getting through.  Something was definitely up.  No answers to texts or emails as well.  Only the last one from a night or so ago when they each told the other their flight plans and arrival hours.  And according to what Wonsik and Taekwoon remembered, they were all supposedly to meet within three hours of each other.  Wonsik and Taekwoon being the first ones coming in. 

“Let’s enjoy the moment, Wonsik,” Taekwoon finally said.  “It has been a very long time.  Let’s get to know each other again, neh?  Especially since it’s on N’s dime?  I have no intention of wasting N’s money and just upping and leaving.  In fact, I should enjoy it to the fullest, don’t you think?  I sincerely think I deserve it.”

Kim Wonsik nodded.  It has been a long time.  And time was counting down to the end.  They weren’t getting any younger.

Maybe, just maybe, the lies can end and they can face a better reality than life has dealt so far. Maybe, just maybe, Kim Wonsik’s unvoiced, unspoken wish could come true.  Just maybe… a reality with… this unforgettable man… could be… grasped… and held… and savored…

Wonsik smiled.  Now that there was no longer any reason to protect a whole group of people as well as a family that had already gone down the drains, he can finally take a chance.  He won’t waste Cha Hakyeon’s beautiful lie. 

The prize would be… so… beautiful… after all…

Ravi laughed and Taekwoon laughed with him. 

"I want you to know something, hyung. Before we go any further. Back then...a..a...and... Yes... Even now... I like you..." Ravi began.

Leo looked at him and smiled, his eyes crinkling up.

"I like you, too, dongsaeng," he grinned. "Otherwise, I would just get myself another bungalow."

Ravi sighed.  "Well, hyung... It's... I had... I have..."

Leo laughed and placed a hand over Ravi's nervously tapping fingers...

"Take it easy, Shikie... I'm here. Whatever needs to happen will happen," Leo said.

Ravi looked at the fingers that gently settled over his. He peered into the eyes that were always the same since back in the day. On him, there was approval and gentleness. He entwined his fingers with Leo's. He saw Leo grin. He grinned back.  Just maybe he can keep his Leo hyung for more than two weeks...

For the rest of the day and into the night, they talked of their families, of their children, of the things that had been going on.  Of the lives of the other members and their interactions with them…  However, Wonsik and Taekwoon were always on the same wavelength. 

Cha Hakyeon LIED.  Even if the results were favorable… he had LIED. 

They were going to get revenge one way or another.  At some point in the two weeks, they will plot together.  They will use the two weeks wisely…

*~*

Somewhere on the beach in Nice, France, Hakyeon shivered as if a ghost had trailed its cold fingers over his heated skin. 

“Why do I feel like I’m going to die because of Jaehwan’s plan?” he muttered to himself.  His partner laughed. 

“Don’t worry too much, hyung,” the other said. 

N smiled, but he can’t help but feel something was really, really targeting him.  He could almost swear to it.  His keen sense of self-preservation was almost infallible.   
  



End file.
